


Turn away

by Talvi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: A small poem about Gerard/Frank romance from Frank's point of view.Hopefully from here I will write more longer works.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 6





	Turn away

You know that time our eyes first met while you sang to the sky  
Ok stop it, I said to myself cause the urge to tackle you was too much  
You smiled and that night I lost my mind  
Maybe it was the wind who opened my window   
But the taste of your eyeliner never left the atmosphere

Come back I yell at the stars now  
“Know that I will never marry” you said once  
But look at us now

She will never ever know that the moment I close my eyes  
It’s your ear to ear smile the one I can hear  
That’s why I kiss her every two minutes

At the end  
You never had the guts to say   
“I don’t love you, like I did…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came out. With MCR comeback all of Frerard feelings came back to me.


End file.
